<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Циклы by idoubleknot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573010">Циклы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoubleknot/pseuds/idoubleknot'>idoubleknot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>everyday project pt.2 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoubleknot/pseuds/idoubleknot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Я принадлежу только тебе. Ты встретишь меня снова и снова, но каждый раз это будет происходить иначе Проживи жизнь со мной, мечтай обо мне, но когда твоё время подойдёт к концу, точно так же и закончится моё.<br/>И ключом к этой загадке является память.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>everyday project pt.2 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Циклы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049319">Cycles</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/neontornado/pseuds/wuhandongie">wuhandongie (neontornado)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>начало</b> </p><p>Мир был монохромным, и только при встрече соулмейта мог заполниться цветом.<br/>
Когда две души связывались навечно, каждому в паре предназначалась своя роль. Кто-то был вынужден помнить каждую деталь из прожитых прежних жизней, а кто-то забывал всё напрочь. При каждой первой встрече в новом жизненном цикле соулмейты узнавали друг друга при касании, когда всё вокруг расцветало восхитительными красками. Ошеломляющий свет мог ослепить на мгновение, но чувство, когда прекрасный спектр цветов проникал в кругозор, невозможно было ни с чем сравнить.<br/>
Цвета всегда были привязаны к чьей-то памяти, а кому-то было суждено их забывать.<br/>
Но эти волнения теряли свою значимость до следующего жизненного цикла. </p><p> <b>снова </b> </p><p>Шиён помнила всё.<br/>
Каждый раз, когда цикл повторялся, она притворялась. Она делала вид, что их двоих до этого не существовало, что они впервые появились в этой вселенной, как новая пара соулейтов. Она лгала улыбающейся Юхён, помня каждую прошлую жизнь.<br/>
Она видела, как расцветала Юхён от мысли, что кто-то может не забывать каждое случившееся приключение. Шиён держала в памяти каждый момент радости, печали, злости и ещё множество других эмоций, которые чувствовала на протяжении всего существования. И каждый жизненный путь её преследовала трагичная постоянная. По какой-то причине Юхён всегда умирала первой. Каждый виток цикла причинял ей боль. В каких-то жизнях она и вовсе не встречала Юхён, потому что отказывалась использовать воспоминания и отследить её. Почему она была проклята нести на своих плечах этот груз воспоминаний?</p><p>Почему, почему, п о ч е м у?</p><p><b>начало по новой</b> </p><p>И вот опять.<br/>
Очередной цикл подошёл к концу, и, может, в этот раз ей стоило начать говорить начистоту. Но когда Шиён увидела цвета и Юхён с её потрясающе серебристыми волосами, то засомневалась в себе. Она не могла заставить себя сказать что-либо и, когда открывала рот, то не могла произнести и слова, поэтому маскировала желание говорить зевком. Её соулмейт не могла не заметить, сколь подавлена она была порой.<br/>
– Почему ты так измотана? – спросила Юхён.<br/>
– Потому что однажды я тебя потеряю, – ответила Шиён.<br/>
– Мы встретимся вновь, так почему же ты переживаешь?<br/>
– Я не знаю.<br/>
Она совершенно точно знала, почему, но иногда врать было намного легче. </p><p><b>возврат в начало</b> </p><p>Они начали ссориться. Юхён решила погулять и вернулась слегка нетрезвой, едва начало светать. Шиён была раздражена до чёртиков.<br/>
– Почему ты так себя ведёшь? Я вышла всего один раз, да оставь ты меня в покое! – Юхён была в бешенстве и демонстрировала ту свою сторону характера, которую Шиён не хотела видеть.<br/>
– Ты всегда так себя ведёшь! – резко ответила Шиён.<br/>
– Что ты имеешь в виду? Я впервые вышла погулять с момента, когда мы познакомились! Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне, но хочешь ссориться? Мы пожалеем в следующем цикле, если разругаемся сейчас!<br/>
Она глотала слова, но они всё ещё причиняли боль, жгли, и им не было прощения.<br/>
– Нет. Ты всегда так себя ведёшь, – настаивала Шиён.<br/>
– Что… Что за чушь ты несёшь? Это первый цикл…<br/>
Не так Шиён хотела, чтобы правда вылезла наружу. Хотелось сбежать как можно дальше.<br/>
– Это не так.<br/>
– Погоди, какого чёрта? Какого чёрта, Шиён? Ты знала! Это отвратительно, ты знала! Ты помнишь всё, но никогда не говоришь мне, да? Почему?<br/>
Почему<br/>
Почему<br/>
Почему<br/>
Почему Шиён не говорила ей?<br/>
В ту ночь Шиён сбежала и спряталась как можно дальше.<br/>
Она закрывала голову руками, не в состоянии вынести то, что только что произошло.</p><p><b>рестарт</b> </p><p>Начался новый цикл.<br/>
Ей нужно было дышать. Она задыхалась. Сознание было затоплено теми горькими воспоминаниями, которые невозможно было контролировать. Болело очень сильно. Ещё немного, и она развалится на кусочки. которые поглотит земля под ногами.<br/>
Если закрыть глаза и представить, что монохромные цвета - это нормально, она будет в порядке, но никакого успокоения эта мысль не приносила. В груди с каждым прожитым днём росла ноющая боль. И её было не излечить. Она всего лишь хотела быть одна, не связываться воспоминаниями, выгравированными в её памяти. Каждое из них вызывало головную боль. И мир вокруг из-за этого ходил ходуном.<br/>
К горлу подкатывала тошнота.<br/>
Когда она упала на землю в переулке, то прислонилась к ближайшей стене, выдыхая облака в холодный сеульский воздух. Сначала она едва могла открыть глаза, но, когда все же получилось, то вместо своих рук видела лишь смазанные пятна серого. Она моргнула раз, второй, а на третий уже смогла уловить голос неподалёку и мягкое касание плеча.<br/>
– Ты в порядке?<br/>
Виски пронзила боль в тот момент, когда всё вокруг заполнилось розовым цветом. Она схватилась руками за голову, не в силах осмыслить, что произошло.<br/>
– Нужна помощь добраться до больницы? – в этот раз голос звучал уже чётче.<br/>
Когда Шён подняла взгляд, то увидела розовые волосы и тёмно-карие глаза, смотрящие в ответ.<br/>
О нет.<br/>
– Ты в порядке? – спросила девушка.<br/>
Она не была в порядке. Никогда не была. Все предшествующие события из прошлых жизней лишили её дара речи, но когда она рассмотрела девушку с волосами цвета фламиного, смогла выдавить из себя одно-единственное слово.<br/>
– Розовый.<br/>
И, хоть она улыбнулась девушке, в ответ получила лишь нахмуренные брови. Голова вновь начала кружиться.<br/>
– Цвета? Я пока не вижу их.<br/>
Что?<br/>
Шиён нахмурилась и откинулась спиной к стене. Она молчала, но знала, что это была Юхён. Она чётко её помнила, несмотря на стучащую боль в голове.<br/>
– Ты в порядке?<br/>
– Да.<br/>
– Уверена?<br/>
– Целиком и полностью. Спасибо за… беспокойство. Можешь идти.<br/>
И только когда Шиён смотрела на то, как любовь её жизни, мира, всей её вселенной уходит прочь, осознала, насколько всё испортила. Она хотела было пуститься следом, но было слишком поздно. Юхён растворилась в толпе людей, а она осталась одна, в колком холоде посреди переулка.<br/>
Кажется, вселенная решила её наказать.<br/>
У Шиён не было иного выбора, как отпустить. В этот раз насовсем.</p><p>
  <b>рестарт? </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>